Only Time Will Tell
by SilverDrakkon
Summary: Kagome falls back down the well after seeing Inuyasha become overpowered by a vengeful demon. She waits impatiently for Inuyasha to come to her before realizing that he may never return. ONESHOT Inu/Kag Happy Ending. Please R&R!


Only Time Will Tell

By Silverdrakkon

Rating: T for mild adult situations and language

Summary:

Two years ago Inuyasha and Co. finally defeated Naraku. Last week the Shikon no Tama was complete and Inuyasha gave it to Kagome to make a wish on. Today? Kagome watches helplessly as Inuyasha is attacked by a demon, only to fall down the well, not knowing of his fate. As the days go by she begins to believe that this time, he will not come for her.

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I can't draw anime worth crap, therefore I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha related characters in this fanfic.

Please read and review. I thrive off feedback and will be more willing to post fanfics if I think they're getting read.

A/N: If Inuyasha or Kagome seems a bit OOC all I can say towards that is it _has _been two years since the TV show. They must have changed a little bit by now.

* * *

Kagome panted frantically as she ran, legs pumping against the hard ground. She just _had_ to make it to the well. She was going to miss her entrance exams if she didn't, and Inuyasha just didn't understand. She didn't really blame him anymore. Running to the well when he wasn't looking was just another normal thing in her life. Just the same as buying the store out of ramen whenever she managed to go shopping. It was habit now, habit and almost comforting.

Inuyasha wouldn't be far behind. She'd only been able to distract him for a few minutes. Not too long, but long enough to make her getaway. Miroku and Songo had offered to help out. Shippou had almost ruined it though. He didn't want her to go, even if it did mean more candy and chocolate. Now that the jewel was gone, they had all been hoping things would settle down.

Kagome laughed mentally as she ran. Settle down, yeah right. Ever since they'd defeated Naraku, completed the Shikon no Tama, and then made their wish, there'd been nothing but trouble.

That whole event on its own had been interesting enough. Naraku had gone down, but the battle had been horrific. Kagome had been worried that Shippou would later need some sort of psychiatric care. Kikyou had, of course, shown up. Maybe at first her intentions were to get her revenge on Naraku himself, but Inuyasha seemed to be just as tempting. Kagome had interfered, stopping Kikyou from hurting Inuyasha, and had been wounded herself in his place. Inuyasha, enraged, dropped the Tetsaiga, and the battle seemed to come to a stand still. To Kagome's horror, Inuyasha had transformed and done something that he never would have done in a normal mindset. He had attacked Kikyou and killed her.

After Kikyou's death, the battle with Naraku seemed rather easy. Or, at least it ended quickly. Most of them were still recovering from their injuries. Sango had suffered a concussion, and Miroku had a broken arm. Other than that, there were some minor scrapes and gashes, but nothing life threatening. Inuyasha had been run through with a sword once, but his worst injuries were the psychological ones. Having to live with the fact that he'd killed Kikyou. He'd betrayed her. Again.

Things had slowed down quite a bit after that ordeal. Kagome had retrieved the shards with the help of the others and fused them all together. Finally they had a complete Shikon no Tama.

That, above all others, had worried her the most. What reason would she have for coming back to the Feudal Era once the jewel was gone? There was always Shippou, and Miroku and Songo, but would Inuyasha want her back? He'd always referred to her as the shard hunter, and now that it was over, would she be something else or just some_one_ else?

Completed, she had given Inuyasha the jewel without thinking. She felt as if she'd already lost him, so letting him become full demon didn't seem to matter as much, or hold as much weight as it had before. However, Inuyasha had shocked all members of their little band by giving it back to Kagome.

"You make a wish, Kagome."

It was as simple as that. And even simpler. She knew exactly what to wish for.

She wished for Midoriko to win the battle with the demons in the jewel. It had been selfless enough. But she had still heard Midoriko's faint voice in her head, and Kagome had smiled. Midoriko had promised to leave the well open for them. Kagome noticed not the glint in her eyes.

And so things seemed to go on like normal, only there were no more shard hunts. Nor more rumors to follow, or demons to slay. Well, that wasn't really true. Ever since the jewel disappeared there'd been more and more demon attacks on Kaede's village. Inuyasha and the gang seemed to be constantly fighting. It was tiring on everyone. Kagome had used this short lull in battle to her advantage. Just when Inuyasha had finally gotten a chance to relax, she'd made her getaway.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, but she needed to get back. Inuyasha didn't—couldn't understand. He probably never would.

Kagome's steps slowed as she neared the well. She would be back of course. The well wouldn't close, it couldn't close. She'd be back, and maybe Inuyasha would be mad for awhile, but he would get over it. Besides, it's not like she was leaving him for good or anything, though she might consider it if he asked.

Kagome sighed as the well loomed up before her. She knew she needed to go home, but for some reason she didn't really want to. Maybe a strange sense of foreboding, but whatever it was, Kagome hesitated. In that slight hesitation Inuyasha made his move.

Kagome felt a slight tug on her shirt and turned around.

"Where do you think you're going this time, wench?" he growled out. She knew without looking that he was angry, desperately angry. But did she care? No.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home. I have these really big tests in a few days and if I don't go home to study I might not get out of high school."

"So?"

"So?! Inuyasha, really, please try to understand. I need to go home!"

"Keh. Not while I'm around you don't." He was beginning to frustrate her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." He braced himself, waiting for the eminent fall that could put his back out for a week.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!!" The panicked voices of Miroku and Songo registered too late.

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell, this time, no insults went with him. He was quiet. Kagome spared him a quick glance to make sure he was okay. He was, but he was listening carefully. Just then Miroku and Songo arrived beside the pair.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, there's a demon attacking the village. We tried to lure it away, so it should be following us."

"Damn it!" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. He still couldn't get up, but he was trying with all his might.

Then everything stilled. Kagome and the others froze, but the birds and other small animals didn't. They tore through the forest, running fast from what they couldn't see. Kagome wished she had her arrows with her, and looked around to see what they had with them.

Nothing. Both Miroku and Songo were unarmed. That left only Inuyasha to fight the demon. Kagome spared a glance down his way and noticed that the spell still held him firmly to the ground.

Inuyasha froze as he felt the ground tremor. He couldn't see, he was facing the wrong way, but he could feel the demon's presence. It was large, very large, whatever it was.

Kagome's legs shook slightly as it appeared. It was a dragon demon, though what kind she wasn't really sure. It was huge though, and she knew they couldn't fight it. Even Inuyasha would be hard put to take down something like that.

It saw them and headed their way. Hoping to confuse it, Miroku and Songo ran off to one side of it and Kagome headed in the opposite direction. However, the youkai apparently had its mind made up about what quarry it wanted. Lashing out with its tail, it knocked Kagome to the ground. She fell hard and cried out slightly. The dragon reached out a scaled hand and wrapped the boney joints around her. There was nothing she could do. Once again she was utterly helpless and did nothing but hinder the group.

Inuyasha on the ground below was struggling with all his might to break free of the spell. It had almost let him loose, and it probably would in the next few seconds. But that was all the time the dragon needed. Brining its arm back it threw her across the clearing. She landed heavily on the ground.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha fought the necklace with all his might. As he pulled it seemed to bunch together and then explode outward, beads flying every which way. Inuyasha felt it release him, and he was up and running to Kagome, faster than he even thought he could. Luckily she was still breathing, but her eyes were closed. He shook her gently and her eyelids fluttered.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright?" Why couldn't he ever protect her? It was always his fault she was getting hurt.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Keh, serves you right. Always getting into trouble." He glanced around. Miroku and Songo were doing their best to distract the demon, but it was still getting closer.

"Kagome, listen to me. Go back down the well, to your time. I'll come get you when its safe. Okay?" Kagome sat up wincing in pain, and rubbed a few bruised spots on her back.

"Alright. Promise though?"

"Promise what?"

"That you'll come get me?"

"Kagome, if there is a living bone left in my body I'll come back and get you. Now go!" He gave her a slight shove before running back to the battle.

Everything after that seemed to go too fast. Kagome watched in horror as Miroku and then Songo were thrown out of the battle by the demon. Now it was just up to Inuyasha. Kagome had been slowly backing up towards the well, afraid to take her eyes from the scene. Inuyasha was fighting hard, and bleeding from too many wounds. At the moment, he was stuck under the giant dragon's foot. He knew she was still there.

"Kagome, RUN!!!" Kagome took another step back and hit the edge of the well, loosing her balance. The last image she saw before she fell down the well was seared in her mind for all eternity. The dragon still held Inuyasha firmly pinned and was reaching down with its powerful jaws to finish him off.

"Kagome!"

"INUYASHA!!!"

And then there was silence.

* * *

Kagome blinked, fighting the haze that covered her mind. It wasn't cold, and she was fairly comfortable, so it was difficult to find a reason to get up. She struggled, sleepy, and unsure of as to why she would be tired. Her bleary eyes took in the ladder to her right, the dark walls of the well, the blue sky above her. Her ears took in…modern sounds.

It came back to her then, in a rush. She was back in her own time, after seeing Inuyasha, her precious half demon, trapped beneath the monstrous foot of a dragon. She sighed and shook her head, it was pointless to worry, he said he would come for her, and he always did. Besides, Inuyasha was strong. He would take care of the demon in no time, and then come for her.

She struggled to make her way up the well ladder. She was injured from the battle. She hadn't let Inuyasha know, but she was sure that one of her ribs was broken. She could almost hear it grating as she climbed her way slowly and painfully to the top of the well. That and countless bruises would be just enough to keep her in bed for at least a week.

Kagome made it to the top of the well and collapsed on the ground of the shrine. Her strength was gone. She hadn't done anything too physically trying, but the emotional worry that was eating her up against her wishes was enough to leave her at the point of exhaustion. It was okay, Souta would be along soon enough, and then her mother could take care of everything.

With less strength than she was used too, her mind began to lose its control. Her thoughts slipped more and more readily to Inuyasha. Shouldn't he have been here already? Surely it would have taken him no time to defeat that dragon? Maybe he was on the way. He was jumping in the well. Right now he would appear. Kagome paused her thoughts, waiting…

_No, not yet. Maybe…now_. Inuyasha still did not show. She fought her closing eyelids, fought them with all her might until…

"Kagome!" _Souta._ She sighed, and with that, passed into sweet unconsciousness.

Kagome awoke in her room, noticing first a tight feeling around her abdomen. She reached down slowly and lifted her shirt; her mother must have taken her to the doctor, there was a large bandage wrapped and fixed around her ribs. Whatever the reason it was there, it must be working because the pain was less. She groaned lightly and struggled to sit up, looking around the room. Something was missing, something was wrong…what was it? Inuyasha! Where was Inuyasha? Surely he would be here now? And if he was here, wouldn't he be in her room, watching over her like always? Well, he would unless there was ramen involved.

"Mama?!" Kagome called, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand for awhile. Her door opened surprisingly quickly.

"Yes Kagome?" Kagome sighed, she really had expected silver hair to enter, not her mother's black.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Her mother shook her head.

"No dear I haven't. Are we to be expecting him?" Kagome quickly filled her mother in on what had happened on the other side of the well. "I'm sure he's fine dear, he'll be along as soon as he's sure everything's safe over there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right mama, I'm just worried, I mean, what if he got hurt?"

"Then he'll still be along as soon as he's up to the journey. You should know by know Kagome, he always comes for you." She turned at the door. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No mama, I'll be fine." She waited until the door clicked shut before rolling over. Her eyes closed against the tears that threatened to spill out. A week. She'd give him a week. If he was injured, with his demon blood surely he'd be healed well enough by then. If he wasn't here in a week—she didn't want to think about that. She blinked, feeling the salty tears running down her face, and fell asleep to the tingling of their evaporation.

**Day 1**

Kagome awoke feeling like she'd been in a car accident. Every bone, every muscle in her ached. Breathing hurt, her side hurt, heck, even her head hurt. She moaned and rolled off her side as her door opened.

"Kagome dear, I've got your meds."

"Meds?" Her mother nodded.

"Yes dear, you were unconscious yesterday at the hospital, but the nice doctor wrote you up a prescription for pain pills. He said you'd be feeling sore for awhile."

"How long?" Her mother sat beside her and held out the pills with a cup of water.

"Well, the pain should go away in a week or so, but it will take the rib about a month or more to heal fully."

"Oh." Kagome took the pills.

"You should eat some with those, now that you're awake, I'll go make you breakfast."

The day past uneventfully. Kagome ate, studied, waited for Inuyasha, and stared at the ceiling at the room. She noticed that if she looked at it a certain way, the bumps would turn inside out. Confined to her bed she found that her saint like patience had worn thin. Everything annoyed her, and he legs began to feel twitchy, like a muscle wanting to stretch. She tried that, but it did no good. What she needed was some exercise. However, she was in no condition. Her slow clumsy shamble could barely get her to the bathroom.

So she studied some more. Her moted had spoken to the folks at the Univsersity she was applying to. They had fixed her entrance exams so they were online now. She still had about a week before she needed to take them, so she might as well start studying.

Finally it was night, and pain pills, and blissful sleep.

**Day 2**

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, panting and crying from a dream she couldn't remember. Correction, nightmare, she knew that much, but could remember nothing other than a flash of silver. She roused herself fully, shambled slowly to the bathroom, returned to bed, and closed her eyes. It was midnight according to the clock on her wall. Just with the way she had woken, she knew tomorrow would be a long day.

Kagome awoke to the light of day and sighed with relief. At least the nightly ordeal was over. It felt like she'd woken up every hour, on the hour. Kagome put it down to spending the entire previous day in bed, and if she could help it, she wouldn't spend another day like that, or another night like the last one. Taking a deep breath, she carefully sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Carefully, painfully, slowly, she made step after slow step until she was standing in the kitchen. Her mother was up already, cooking breakfast. She smiled when she saw Kagome, and fixed her a plate.

"Try not to work yourself too hard today dear." Kagome nodded and hurried her breakfast. The sooner she was done the sooner she could be outside, in the open air. Really, she just wanted to be alone, with Goshinboku.

Finally she made her escape. The outside air greeted her with semi-warm fingers, teasing her hair and wiping away the remains of sweat from the night before.

Her anxiety waned when she reached the tree, somehow it had always made her feel closer to Inuyasha, even now, when she was uncertain of his health or whereabouts. She felt with the tree, she could almost reach out and touch him.

"Inuyasha?" No answer. She sighed, and sat down, relaxing against the comfort of the tree, watching the day pass before her eyes.

**Day 3**

Day 3 of her week was harder than the first two. It felt like she could hardly get Inuyasha off her mind. She worried constantly. Was he okay? Would he becoming for her soon? Today? Tomorrow? This next minute? In an hour? Oh she only wished she could see into the future, then she'd know when he would come and she would be waiting for him.

The day continued, her mind lost to everything but the foggy haze of her worry. If only he would just show up. Her anger flared, but disappeared just as quickly when visions of an injured Inuyasha floated through her head. She dutifully crossed another day off the calendar before going to bed. Her night was just as restless as her day.

**Day 4**

Kagome's eyes opened once again to her empty room. The despair that washed over her weighed her down and sapped the last bit of energy she had left. She told herself that she had given him a week, and she needed to stick with that, but, not seeing him there, struck at her, sending her spiraling down into a depression that she could not rationalize her way out of.

**Day 5**

"Dammit!" The resounding curse almost shook the trees, but it was nothing compared to what his claws could do. Miroku sighed and resisted the temptation to throw some form of Ofuda at his hanyou companion.

"Inuyasha, you still need to rest, your wounds haven't really healed enough for you to be moving around.

"Keh. Like I care about that. Kagome was hurt remember? And she hasn't come back yet. She needs to quit slacking off and get back here and help us. And I'm out of ramen."

"Inuyasha, must I remind you once again that she's waiting for you to come and get her, and that's why she's not back yet?"

"Keh." Inuyasha pouted slightly, but continued the pained limp he called a walk towards the well. "Whatever. I'm going to bring her back. She belongs here."

"Inuyasha, you really should wait." They had reached the well. Resting his hands on the old wood he peered down into it. _Kagome._ Gracefully as a cat, though injured, he leapt into the well.

**Day 6**

Kagome's day began as most of the others, but oddly, the weight was lifting off her shoulders. She wasn't as worried about Inuyasha anymore. He would show up, today or tomorrow. And then they could continue doing whatever it was they were doing now that the jewel was gone. She didn't even care, just as long as she was with him again. Just so she could be with him again.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes. Spending the night on the cold hard ground was not helping him any. He had fallen into the well, thinking, like usual that he would pass the barrier, and it would let him go through to Kagome's time. It hadn't. And the crash into the hard soil at the bottom had reopened his wounds, leaving him too injured to make it back out. Miroku had gone for Kaede, but there was not much she could do. Inuyasha was forced to spend the night in the well. And oh how long a night it was.

He growled, getting slowly to his feet. It had been hard to hold off until everyone left him, but in the end, he had cried. The well was closed. How was he going to get to Kagome? He couldn't leave her! The panic rose up and bit him in the chest. He almost yelled, but shaking his head vigorously he managed to chase off the panic. That wouldn't help him now. There must be some way to re-open the well, or to get to Kagome. There _had_ to be a way, there just had to.

Painfully, he climbed his way out of the well and began to run. He knew where he was going; Midoriko's cave.

**Day 7**

Kagome awoke with excitement. It almost felt like Christmas, only better, because Inuyasha arriving was better than any material gift she could ever have gotten. Horridly she dressed and ate, reveling in the lack of horrific pain in her movements. As soon as she was ready she headed for the well. She wanted to be there when he arrived, for she had no doubt now, he would arrive. She sat, and time ticked on.

* * *

Inuyasha fought the desire to fall to the ground in despair. The cave had been empty. Everything mysterious about it was gone. It was just another cave.

His hand clutched at Goshinboku as his legs sagged. He had returned that night, finding nothing helpful. No one else had had any other ideas either. The jewel had been purified; they'd seen it disappear with their own eyes, so why hadn't the well stayed open. Midoriko had promised Kagome it would. He dug his claws harder into the bark of the great tree before him. He looked at it pleadingly. It had given them a connection before. Maybe this time…? "Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome had waited for Inuyasha all day and into the night. It was around 11 now, and she made up her mind to wait until midnight, and then go to bed. Her heart sagged in despair. She had thought he would show up today, it had been a week. But then again, maybe she hadn't been thinking realistically. Maybe he was still to injured to make it to the well.

_Or maybe he's dead._ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that voice talking in her head. No he wasn't dead, she know wouldn't she? She didn't think he was, but then again he still hadn't shown up today. She growled in frustration. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head. She stomped over to the God Tree. It had been reassuring in times of trouble before, maybe now it would offer some vague form of comfort. She leaned back against it, and slowly fell asleep to her imagination taking the form of Inuyasha calling her name.

**Day 8**

Inuyasha actually felt like he might just die. It was clear now, that he may really never see Kagome ever again. With that thought, nothing mattered anymore. He _wanted_ to die. In fact, he was laying face down beside Goshinboku, hoping the grass and dirt below him would smother him. This was the same position Kaede found him in a few hours later.

"Inuyasha, I have thought over some things in the past."

"Keh. What do you want you old hag?"

"I think I have found a way for ye to get to Kagome." Inuyasha leapt to his feet, grabbing the front of Kaede's kimono.

"How?"

"Calm yeself and I will tell ye."

"Keh." He let go and sat back down on the ground.

"Now, what was it Kagome wished on the jewel?" Inuyasha's ear flicked in annoyance.

"That's easy. She wished for Midoriko to win the battle. Midoriko was please and told Kagome she'd leave the well open."

"Aye, and Midoriko was the essence of purity within the jewel."

"Yeah, so what old hag?"

"What if she added a condition to the well? Sango has informed me that Kagome thinks you only want her for the jewel shards. Midoriko must surely feel some sympathy for Kagome."

"And? What the hell is this all about anyway?" Inuyasha looked away, puzzled. He let out a growl, hoping Kaede would interpret it as 'not understanding', and try to explain it plainly. She apparently understood.

"Ye may have to want her for her not for something ye want of her."

Inuyasha froze. "So I have to want to see her because I care? Then the well will open?" _Keh. Fucking Midoriko. This is stupid. Should have just left the well open._ Inuyasha stood, and headed for the well. "See you later hag!" He leapt into the well…

… and landed flat on his face.

**Day 9**

It was early morning, and Inuyasha was alone. Kaede had left him smiling long ago. He still had not been able to pass through the well. He was beginning to worry that Kaede was wrong and that'd he'd never make it to Kagome. He growled. Why the fuck did he want to see that bitch so badly anyway? She was always getting into trouble. He frowned and turned to walk away, but couldn't. **Admit it.** He froze. Voices in your head was never a good thing, not even for a hanyou. **I know how you really feel Inuyasha, but you need to admit it to yourself. Only then will I let you pass.** Inuyasha's claws twitched. Midoriko. _Bitch._ But he sighed, there was nothing else for him to do. Smirking, he knew what was required of him now, and as he jumped in the well one last time, he opened his mouth and the words spilled out. "Kagome…I…love you."

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling worse than ever. Her eyes had swollen shut from crying, and she was emotionally worn out. She groaned as sunlight filtered through her window and pooled over her aching eyes. She rolled over, fighting the call of the sun to wake up. She had been having such nice dreams. Inuyasha was there. She started to drift off again when her window burst open, the panes striking against the outside of her house so hard it shattered the glass. She almost screamed, as she jumped up in bed, ready to attack her window's assaulter in ever possible verbal way. That's when she noticed the silver hair, the red fire rat clothes, and those molten, golden yellow eyes bathed in worry. She hardly dared to believe it.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" He quivered at her tone before springing into her arms like an animal returning home.

"Kagome." _I love you._

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now. If reviews are good enough, I may just write an epilogue, but for now, I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't have a beta, so if you notice any mistakes please, kindly point them out to me.


End file.
